


I Didn't Go There

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin found himself pacing the floor of his tiny dorm room, his eyes glued to his watch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> 9.</p>
<p>Ai had gone out a few hours before, chattering happily about the plans he had made with some friends. They were going to watch some new Korean movie then head to the shopping center on the other side of town, the one with that shop that sold the sort of quirky, loose clothing Ai always wore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>8.</p>
<p>Rin’s phone was clutched in his hand, still opened to his latest text. We’ve just got one more stop, and then I’ll be home, Senpai! That had been an hour ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Go There

1-3-15

Prompt: I didn’t go there

 10.

 

Rin found himself pacing the floor of his tiny dorm room, his eyes glued to his watch.

 

 9.

Ai had gone out a few hours before, chattering happily about the plans he had made with some friends. They were going to watch some new Korean movie then head to the shopping center on the other side of town, the one with that shop that sold the sort of quirky, loose clothing Ai always wore.

 

8\. 

Rin’s phone was clutched in his hand, still opened to his latest text. **We’ve just got one more stop, and then I’ll be home, Senpai!** That had been an hour ago.

 

7\. 

The tv in the dorm lounge had been turned to the news when Rin got back from his jog, a large crowd of students already huddled around it. Rin had glanced up on a whim to see a massive fire spreading its way between two buildings. He had been about to turn away when he’d realized that he recognized the buildings; they were the arcade and dentist’s office in the shopping center on the other side of town, the one with the store that sold the sort of quirky, loose clothing Ai always wore.

 

Rin’s legs had moved of their own accord, propelling him through the crowd. Dimly, he had registered people shouting at him not to shove, then a low, familiar voice quieting them down. Rin paid them no mind as he listened to the newscaster detailing the explosion that had begun at a restaurant, then spread to the surrounding shops. When the newscast ended, a pair of large arms had wrapped around Rin’s shoulders, and he’d found himself being led away from the lounge and down the hall to his room.

 

6\. 

Sousuke was talking. Rin had tried to pay attention, really, he had. There had been something about the train times and distances and _calm down Rin I’m sure he’s fine_ , but all Rin could do was count.

 

5\. 

There was a chance he was alright, that he would have already been on his way back to Samezuka.

 

 4.

If he had made it out in time, the last train to leave would have arrived three minutes ago, and accounting for the time it took to get back to the school, he should be walking through that door in

 

 3.

 

2.

 

1.

 

Rin stared blankly at the door, unable to comprehend the fact that it was still closed. Mutely, he waited for it to open like it was supposed to. He heard movement behind him. Some part of him registered Sousuke’s voice, understood that the hands on his shoulders were trying to get him to sit on the bed, to take a breath, to move, to do anything. But Rin stared at the door.

 

After a minute, he shook his head slowly and took a step forward. Sousuke’s hand tightened on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. He took another step, and another, until he was at his door. His hand reached out and turned the knob. Rin stepped out into the hallway and across to stand in front of room 201. Some part of him realized that the voices he was hearing were more than just Souskue’s. Rin blinked and listened closer. Filtering through the door was Momo’s boisterous laughter and a sweet, exasperated, achingly familiar _Momo-kun…_

 

Rin surged forward all at once, knocking the door open. There, in the middle of the room, surrounded by shopping bags and junk and a pouting Momo was _Ai._ Rin ignored everything else and barreled into the room, into Ai. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy in a vice, sinking his face into the soft grey hair.

 

“Rin?” Ai asked. Rin was trembling, his throat burned, and tears were gathering in his eyes, so he only held on tighter. Ai’s arms came up to wrap around his torso. “Rin-Senpai, what’s wrong?” he asked.

 

“We thought-“ Sousuke started, and his voice sounded weaker than Rin had ever heard it. “We thought you were caught up in that explosion.”

 

“What explosion?” asked Ai, bewildered.

 

“That shopping center you went to today, there was a fire,” Sousuke explained. Rin closed his eyes tighter, burying his face deeper into Ai’s hair. It smelled like lavender and chlorine, just like it always did, not a trace of smoke to be found.

 

“Oh!” cried Ai, and began laughing. At that, Rin opened his eyes, brows furrowed. He caught sight of Momo looking just as confused as Ai began wriggling his way out of Rin’s arms. “Senpai, Senpai listen to me,” he giggled. “It’s okay, I wasn’t anywhere near there today.” He managed to get turned enough in Rin’s grasp to snake his hands up and cup Rin’s face. Rin looked into those beautiful blue eyes, scrunched up now in laughter and relief. “We ended up heading to the next town over after the movie, because Maeda-san wanted to pick up his girlfriend once she got finished babysitting her little brother.” Ai smiled up at Rin, who felt understanding slowly trickle into his mind, followed swiftly by a tidal wave of relief.

 

“You should have told me,” he cried, slamming Ai back against his chest. “I was worried sick!”

 

“I’m sorry!” Ai giggled, curling his hands loosely in Rin’s shirt. Rin nuzzled into Ai’s hair again, and found himself on the floor with a lap full of boyfriend when his legs finally gave out on him. He curled himself around Ai’s slender frame and began pressing kisses into his hair, his neck, his shoulder, anywhere he could reach. Some part of him heard Sousuke and Momo leave the room.

 

“I love you,” he whispered between kisses. “I love you. I was so scared. I love you. I _love you._ ” Ai’s laughter quieted down, and he settled himself in Rin’s arms. Rin snuggled closer to his solid, warm presence.

 

“I love you too, Rin,” Ai said quietly. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” Rin laughed weakly.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Daily Drabbles over at [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com/dailydrabbles)  
> I wasn't going to post this one, but everyone needs a bit more Rintori in their life.


End file.
